The Case of the Missing Lightsaber
by Above the Winter Moonlight
Summary: When your fighting a war, sometimes you tend to get bored during the times when you have nothing to do but watch and wait for something to happen, Yoda knows this and he's determined to do something about it...


**Summary: **When your fighting a war, sometimes you tend to get bored during the times when you have nothing to do but watch and wait for something to happen, Yoda knows this and he's determined to do something about it…

**Author's Note:** Well this is a short oneshot that I thought up one day while I was reading _Jedi Trial_. It is a humor fic set during the Clone Wars, I hope you like it and reviews are much appreciated.

**

* * *

**

**The Case of the Missing Lightsaber**

**By xXJedi Knight BlazeXx**

**

* * *

**

Yoda was bored.

Never in the entire nine hundred years he has been alive has he been this bored. The Clone Wars have been raging across the galaxy for two years and yet Yoda hasn't been able to find anything to keep his mind occupied when he wasn't off fighting for the Galactic Republic.

Pacing in his meditation room, Yoda contemplated what to do for the rest of the day. He gazed out of a nearby window before letting out a long sigh and continue to pace.

"Bored I am, nothing to do there is," he muttered out loud as he continued to pace, his gimer stick tapping against he stone floor. At that instant, Mace walked into the meditation chambers before narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Master Yoda, are you feeling unwell?" he asked sitting down on the meditation dais and placing his lightsaber beside him on the dais.

Yoda shook his head. "No, bored I am, on the run Dooku and the Separatist forces are, nothing left to do as of now," he muttered.

Mace narrowed his eyes. "There is always something to do, Master Yoda," he pointed out calmly, his usual stone like face didn't betray any emotion he might have been feeling and Yoda couldn't help but wonder why Mace was so…Palpatine-like.

"Maybe so, returned from Praesitlyn has Skywalker?" Yoda asked.

Mace shook his head. "Not yet, the last time he contacted the Council he was just getting ready to leave Praesitlyn with Nejaa Halcyon," he replied.

"Good, and Kenobi?" Yoda asked.

Mace shook his head. "He should be returning in a few days time," he replied with a slight shrug. He stood up. "I'd better go see if Aayla has returned from her mission yet."

"Very well, Master Windu, join you later I will," Yoda replied and Mace nodded in reply to Yoda's statement before making his way out of the meditation chamber and Yoda turned his gaze to the meditation dais and frowned when he noticed Mace's lightsaber was lying on the dais.

"Forget this he did, return it to him I should," he said holding out a hand and the purple lightsaber flew into his hand. "Nah, hide it I will, hee, hee, hee, hee." With a mischievous gleam in his eyes, Yoda tucked the lightsaber underneath his cloak and walked out of the meditation room.

~*~

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes as he walked into the Jedi Temple and he spotted Mace jogging over to join them with Aayla Secura right behind him. "Welcome back, Obi-Wan, I trust your mission went well," Mace said lowering his head in greeting.

"Hello Master Windu, yes everything went well," Obi-Wan replied calmly. He glanced at Aayla. "Hello Master Secura."

"Obi-Wan," Aayla replied.

"Where's my Padawan?" Obi-Wan asked curiously.

"He and Master Halcyon are on their way back from Praesitlyn," Mace replied.

"I see, so why are you both here? I don't think we needed both of you to come and greet me," Obi-Wan pointed out.

"Mace lost his lightsaber," Aayla replied gesturing toward Mace who scowled.

"Stop doing that," he complained.

"Do what?" the Twi'lek protested.

"Stop telling everyone that I lost my lightsaber," Mace snapped angrily and loudly and Obi-Wan chuckled as every Padawan, Youngling and Knight within a ten foot radius turned to look at him.

Whispers echoed through the hallways of the Jedi temple and Obi-Wan smiled when he heard the whispers.

"Master Windu lost his lightsaber?"

"But he never loses things."

"Yeah, he's not like Skywalker."

"So how the Force did he lose his lightsaber?"

"Maybe he's more absent minded than we made him out to be."

"Shut up, I'm not Anakin," Mace snapped.

"No you are not but it is weird that you lost your lightsaber," Obi-Wan pointed out and Mace scowled at that.

"Obi-Wan, you check in the Tower of First Knowledge, Aayla, you check in the Tower of Reconciliation, I'll check the Jedi Council spire," Mace ordered and Obi-Wan lowered his head.

"Yes Master Windu," he replied before he head off in the direction of the Tower of First Knowledge.

~*~

Yoda was walking down the hallways with Mace's lightsaber tucked safely beneath his cloak. He glanced up as Obi-Wan walked toward him. "Master Kenobi, welcome back," he greeted him.

"Master Yoda, hello, I am on my way to the Tower of First Knowledge to try and find Mace's lightsaber," Obi-Wan said.

"Lost his lightsaber Master Windu did?" Yoda asked curiously.

"Yes, and to think I thought my Padawan was absent-minded," Obi-Wan admitted with a slight shrug. "If you'll excuse me, Master Yoda." He lowered his head before walking past Yoda and heading toward the Tower of First Knowledge. Yoda watched him go before glancing at the lightsaber he held beneath his cloak and he chuckled before walking onward.

He met up with Aayla Secura next and he nodded in greeting to the blue-skinned Twi'lek. "Hello Master Secura," Yoda greeted her.

"Hello Master Yoda," Aayla greeted her lowering her head in greeting.

"Looking for something you are?" Yoda asked.

"Yes, Mace lost his lightsaber," Aayla replied.

"I see, searching where you are?" the little green dwarf asked.

"The Tower of Reconciliation," Aayla replied. "Mace is looking in the Jedi Council spire and he has the Padawans and Younglings searching the gardens and the landing area as well as the knights are searching the administration center, the public center and the trainee dormitories."

"I see, good luck on your search I wish you," Yoda replied before stepping aside and allowing the blue-skinned Twi'lek to hurry past him. He smiled. "Hee, hee, hee, hee," he laughed under his breath before making his way down the hallways of the Jedi Temple.

When he neared the entrance to the temple, he spotted a speeder landing and noticed Anakin Skywalker and Nejaa Halcyon climbing out of the speeder before walking over to join him. "Hello Master Yoda," Nejaa greeted him lowering his head in greeting and Anakin did the same thing.

"Hello Master Halcyon, Padawan Skywalker," Yoda replied.

"Sir, Mace is wondering if you've seen his lightsaber anywhere," a youngling said hurrying over to join Yoda.

"Seen it I have not," Yoda replied doing his best to hide a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Master Windu lost his lightsaber?" Anakin asked his eyes shooting wide with shock. "And yet people say I'm absent minded."

Nejaa smiled slightly. "You are kind of absent-minded," he said. "Where's everyone looking?"

"The Tower of Reconciliation, the Tower of First Knowledge, the Jedi Council spire, the gardens, and every other place in the Temple," the youngling replied.

"I'll look at the Temple spire," Anakin offered.

"And I'll looking in the meditation chambers," Nejaa offered as well.

"Do that you will," Yoda ordered and Anakin and Nejaa nodded before hurrying into the Jedi Temple. Yoda watched them go. "Hee, hee, hee, hee," he said under his breath as he followed them into the Jedi Temple.

~*~

"It's not in the Tower of Reconciliation, Master Windu," Aayla reported jogging over to join Master Windu as he paced just outside of the Jedi Council spire.

"It's not in the Tower of First Knowledge," Obi-Wan said walking over to join them.

"It's not in the gardens," a youngling said walking over to join them.

"It's not in the administration center," a knight said walking over to join them.

"It's not in the landing area," a Padawan said jogging over to join them.

"It's not in the public center."

"It's not in the trainee dormitories."

"It's not in the Temple Spire," Anakin said walking over to join Obi-Wan and them and Obi-Wan glanced at him with a raised eyebrow.

"It's not in the meditation chambers," Nejaa reported also walking over to join them.

"When did you to get back?" Obi-Wan asked.

"While you two where looking for Mace's lightsaber," Anakin replied with a slight shrug.

Mace glanced at all of them. "Well, its' not in the Jedi Council spire so where the Force is it?" he protested. "We've searched the Jedi Temple from top to bottom and we still haven't found it."

Anakin laughed. "And people say I'm absent-minded," he said.

Obi-Wan glanced at Anakin. "Mace lost his lightsaber once, you lost your lightsaber how many times?" he asked.

Anakin frowned. "I don't know, I lost count at nine," he replied with a shrug and Obi-Wan let out a long sigh.

"Where did you last see it?" Nejaa asked.

Mace frowned. "In Yoda's meditation chamber," he said. "But I've already checked there."

"I checked there as well and it was not there," Nejaa replied.

"Why don't we check it again? You probably missed it, that comes from old age," Anakin said smiling and Mace scowled at him.

"It's a no wonder I'm bald, having to deal with you for so long," Mace muttered in reply. "Come on, let's go to Yoda's meditation chamber."

~*~

"Hee, hee, hee, hee," Yoda laughed gleefully as he waddled into his meditation chamber and placed Mace's lightsaber right where it had been when Mace had left it there. Then he slipped into the shadows and waited.

Mace walked in first with Anakin, Nejaa, and Obi-Wan just behind him as well as a score of Padawans, younglings and knights just behind him. Mace stopped dead and stared at his lightsaber. "What the Force?" he exclaimed.

"See? I told you, you probably missed it," Anakin said smiling as Mace picked up his lightsaber and clipped it to his belt.

"I'm telling you, it wasn't there when I came in the last time," Mace protested.

"It wasn't there when I came here either," Nejaa pointed out.

Mace sighed. "Well at least I found it," he muttered. He led the way out of Yoda's meditation chamber and the knights, the Padawans and the younglings followed him. The only thing that could be heard in the meditation chamber as the others left was Yoda's mischievous laughter.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: well that was the oneshot and I hope you liked it**

**Darth: that was funny, I liked how the lightsaber was right where he had left it when he found it**

**Blaze: (laughs) I liked it as well please review and I hope you liked it**


End file.
